paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamo Demolition Machine
"In Soviet Russia, Buildings destroy you!" :- Dynamo Pilot The 2 Behemoths Magnetic Ripper Device "They fall like cardboard!" :- "Demonic" co driver Magnetics has always been the Union's trump card against the Allies. For years, the Magnetic Satelites toiled day and night, constantly draining the Allies of their war machines. It is no wonder that after the overwhelming success of the Hammer Tank's Leech Beam that over 10% of the Unions resources, such as finance and intellectuals, were diverted into the field of Magnetics. Results came fast, in 1963, the most powerful electro magnet was able to generate a field strength of 30,000 gauss. By 1967, this had quadrupled to over 120,000 gauss. These improvements directly lead to the invention of the Mag-Lift Tank, with a field strength of 150,000 gauss that can lift entire tanks. However, the rapid progress soon came to a screeching halt. The strongest continous field strength ever generated peaked at 180,000 gauss. Even after focusing it using conventional magnetic insulating materials, the beam produce still struggled to rip apart IFV armor, and took a whooping 45 seconds to destroy a guardian tank, around the time it takes for a single hammer tank to take it out with its main gun, and this field required two whole superreactors worth of power. It appears that they have reached the apex of magnetic technology, and anything further would be too impractical to weaponise. The traditional method of using inductor coils to generate a magnetic field was obviously not working. Then, the solution struck. Solenoids. A solenoid could easily produce a field ten times as strong as a conventional system for a fraction of the power, and a soft iron core could double the strength even further. This, along with alternating current and brand new magnetic field focusing techniques using permanent magnets lead to the development of the EXP-4X Magnetic Ripper Device. It is capable of producing a magnetic field of no less than 400,000 gauss with a relatively small source of power, thus generating a beam that shredded even the toughest of tanks. However, there were some obvious drawbacks. First of all, the new focusing system was able to generate a stronger field, but it is highly ineffective at long distances. Measurements show that the magnetic field strength decreases exponentially with distance, and after a mere 100 meters, the field strength drops below the "danger" levels. Secondly, the device was still HUGE. It was so huge, it crushed the Hammer Tank's chassis and made the Apocalypse Tank's dangerously top heavy. Without a solution, the team had no choice but to submit their proposal for a new turret for Soviet bases. The commitee took one look at the short range, completely immobile turret, laughed and returned the proposal with the biggest "REJECTED!" stamp they could find (it covered a quarter of the page). Despite all their best efforts, the greatest leap in weaponisation of electromagnetism technology had been relegated to the warehouse. GH59 Demolition Machine "Constructing Destruction" :- Dynamo's motto! After the Razing of Odessa the Soviets needed to completely level the city if rebuilding was ever to proceed; the entire city was littered with half-fallen buildings and structures, once mighty behemoths that now stand on the verge of collapse and had to be properly demolished. The Soviet officers in charge of the aftermath were facing a considerable challenge. After all, none of their machinery was adapted for this kind of work, and bombarding the city again might cause unexpected collateral damage, or destroy the landscape completely. In desperation they turned to the equipment of nearby scrapyards, which were often assigned to deal with demolition jobs, and in the end they found a machine perfect for the situation in Odessa. The GH59 is a heavy duty machine with a giant steel wrecking ball and a heavyweight chassis capable of crushing rubble beneath it, demolishing buildings and lowering scrapper payload at the same time. The officers in charge of the demolition work found these machines so effective they suggested it to their supperiors as an alternate way of anti-structure combat, the plan looked good at first sight and the machine was taken for a test near Angelshank. The test begun with the job of smashing 2 abandoned power plants, testing armor and speed by setting a few Conscripts armed with molotovs in chase of the machine, this proved a smart move. The machine was easily outrun by them, and even before the wrecking ball was raised the machine's engine overheated and exploded from constant molotov attack. The plan to weaponize the machine was completely scrapped and the officers in charge were politely told to get on with their work. The Merging After the rejection of the Magnetic Ripper, most of the technicians were ordered to participate in a "field trip" to Odessa's military camp in order to "acquire some working experience" or in other words, to see how things should go in a military camp. The technicians' days in the camp were pure misery. They arrived in a dumptruck, had to work long 14 hour shifts on the demolition sites, and were regularly given the worst rations, even the lowest of conscripts was entitled to more vodka than them. On their seventh day at the camp, they were ordered to completely demolish a Soviet base left in ruins by a Super Reactor explosion. Most of the structures were already leveled and were waiting for the Scrapper Tanks to clean them up. However, half a barracks and a relatively intact war factory were still standing precariously. The team spent the entire morning demolishing the barracks with their sledgehammers. When they finally put down their hammers, it was already 15:30, and they had to completely level the base by six. As they stood contemplating what to do with the war factory, they saw a big hulking mass, a GH-59, drove up to it. It loosened the factory from its foundations with one blow, and with the help of a crane, carried the entire factory on its back to Odessa's Grinder Facility. The technicians were stunned. The solution to their problems laid right before their eyes. If the warfactory was swapped for the EXP-4X, they could easily create a weapon so formidable, it would literally rip tanks into a million pieces. The very next day, they sneaked out of the military camp and back to their research facility. The GH-59s were extremely easy to find, all they had to do was to walk down the street, steal an abandoned GH-59 in the nearby warehouse, sneak it back to base and mount their device on. In addition, the team also beefed up the armour as well as supercharged the engines of the GH-59, allowing it to take slightly more damage and move faster than its cousins, despite the weight of the device. Then, they literally drove all the way to Moscow in the modified GH-59 to show off their creation to the High Command. Naturally they weren't exactly impressed by the Dynamo's performance against conscripts, but they definitely sat up and took notice when it decimated a Hammer Tank, and by the time it had deployed and was wrecking a heavily armoured warehouse with its wrecking ball, the entirety of Soviet high command was on its feet and cheering. Finally, after more setbacks than barely any other Soviet war machine on the face of the Earth, the Dynamo was authorised to go into mass production. Since its introduction on June 15th, 1969, almost every single commander has requested for a squad of Dynamos to support their tank divisions with pure overwhelming power that surpasses even the Apocalypse's twin cannons. Sadly, the technicians still had to serve their three month sentences in the military camp for attempted escape and burglary. Behind the Scenes This unit is actually an accepted joint suggestion between GearsGoAwryMan and Go123452, hence the insanely long-winded article and contrasting writing styles. The Dynamo was eventually cut simply because there were too many units on the Vehicle section to fit on the UI.